Amelia Potter in the White House
by acekemp
Summary: Amelia Potter, aged 7, is abandoned by the Dursleys in New Hampshire, where she is found by the governor, Jed Bartlet. Rated M for future content. Amelia Potter born 1990.
1. Chapter 1

(Potter born in 1990)

I do not own any characters apart from Amelia Potter; all belong to their respective owners.

_One Man's Trash is Another Man's Treasure_

**13th June 1997, New Hampshire USA**

Amelia Potter was excited by the prospect of going on holiday. She had never had any treats before, let alone be allowed on a holiday with her 'family'. They had always left her at home when they went elsewhere, but this was the most expensive one so far. She knew that Vernon had just made a big deal, and seemed in too good a mood to notice he was bringing her along, but she did not mind. She would be ignored in the end and she was fine with that. They were already two days into this holiday and she was having a good time. Of course, Vernon regretted bringing her along now, and she was not expecting to have anything to bring back from this trip, but at least they did not hit her as they did at home. 'Probably because there are too many people here' she thought.

She was particularly excited today. There were going to climb Mount Washington, or attempt to in the case of the Dursleys. She was nervous though. She did not think the Dursley's were going to try and climb it, but she did not care. She had been interested in many things before the first school report was sent home. She was interested in Music, Geography, and she was good at Maths. Then they hit her and locked her cupboard for a day. She did not excel at school after that, but she kept a healthy interest in her subjects. What had scared her most though was the talk she had with her 'Uncle' outside the car as they got in to drive.

"None of that freaky stuff girl or you will wish you had never been born when we get back. Got it?"

"Yes Vernon." She replied. She knew exactly what he meant, and did not really want to think about it at all.

It took over three hours to get to Mount Washington. They could have gone by a slightly shorter route, and missed most of the traffic but Dudley wanted to see the "big blue thing" he had seen on the map, so they took a five-mile diversion and got stuck for over forty minutes in various queues. Of course, she had read the map, and worked out it was five miles shorter the other way, but no one would listen to her, so she did not bother mentioning it. Of course, Vernon blamed the whole thing on her, going on about how she did not want to go, or that it was her freakiness that caused all the problems, but she did not bother listening to him after the first five minutes. Of course, she would of tried to tell him that she actually wanted to go to the mountain, and she wanted to climb it, but she didn't bother. There was no point really. He would not listen, and if he did, he would take it as an insult that she dared to backchat to him about something. When they finally got there, she loved the sight that was before her eyes. A beautiful sunshine was hanging over the summit of Mount Washington. It was too bad that she was not allowed a camera to take a picture of it, but of course, she was not even allowed near one, let alone allowed to take a picture with one. "Never know what freaky things you might do with a camera." Vernon had said.

Governor Bartlet was sitting in his office in Concord. So many meetings and a cocktail party to go to at the weekend. He needed a rest, and it was only midday. He sighed, and then called his secretary. "Mrs Landingham," he shouted, "What are my appointments."

"You have quite a few meetings with other members of ..."

"Cancel them; I'm going to Mount Washington." He said, already picking up his coat.

"But sir..."

"I don't care; tell them I wasn't feeling well. Tell them I have the plague; just get me out of it."

"Yes sir."

"Excellent." He said. Finally, something was going his way.

Of all the ways to waste time, they had to waste it eating. Amelia had waited nearly three hours for them to eat lunch, and they then admitted that they were only coming to eat, and not even going to attempt to climb the mountain at all. And of course, they had not bought her any food. No, if she wanted to have any food, she could wait until the hotel dinner that night. 'Please, the only reason I get any food at all is because it's a complementary thing assholes.' she thought, and just sat looking at the beautiful view of the mountain. She heard movement from behind her, and turned to see what she knew from the news to be the Governor of the state of New Hampshire. "Nice view isn't it?" He asked, and she was shocked to see the governor talking to her.

"It is. I just wish I had a camera." She finally replied, telling the truth completely, and she really did want something to remember it by.

"How about I take a few for you?"

"Would you? I don't want to be a nuisance or anything sir."

"It's quite alright, it will be no problem."

"Thank you sir." She beamed at him, she could not possibly say no to the Governor.

"Now then, do you want to be in them, or just have the Mountain in the picture?"

"One of each please."

"Okay then, would you like to go stand over there, and I'll take the one of you first." He said.

"Okay." She said, and went to stand in front of it.

After the pictures were taken, he started to walk the young girl back towards the main car park. He knew that there was a small photo processing shop there, and she really looked like she wanted those pictures. "Say, what's your name?"

"Amelia Lily Potter. I know who are, Mr. Governor."

"So Ms Potter, what brings you to this mountain?"

"Well, my Uncle, Aunt and Cousin decided to come here today, and instead of going to have look, turns out they just wanted to eat and go back, so I went off to have a better look."

"Well, did you know that the first recorded climbing of the mountain was in 1642?"

"No, but they don't really teach that at my school."

"They should, where do you go, I'll have a word with your teachers."

"I don't think you could, I go to St Peter's School in Surrey."

"Ahhh, English accent. Could not quite place it. Ah, here we are look." Bartlet said, and the place where they had both come from to go to the mountain, and where Amelia's so-called family were meant to be, was deserted.

"My uncle left without me. I didn't keep track of time."

"There there, Amelia, we'll get you back."

"No, don't send me back. Please." She said despairingly, looking at him.

"Why not?"

"I don't want to, please don't send me back."

"Okay, okay. But I have to make sure that your Uncle is not here. Where are you staying?"

"It depends, what's the time?"

"Let me see, it is, five to five."

"The flight is at six. They must have left as soon as I disappeared.

"Okay, I'll take you home Ms Potter. We'll get this sorted out."

"Thank you sir."

"No problem." He said. He could not believe her family would leave her behind. He had to contact her parents and inform them. He was sure that her parents would not stand for this sort of treatment. And if they did not care either, well, then he supposed he would take care of her.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bartlet for America_

**July 14th 1997, New Hampshire**

Jed could not believe it. He had found the people who had left Amelia behind a month ago, but they refused to even acknowledge her existence. He could not believe that they had denied her existing. He then made a small search of English records for her parents, but he only had her last name to go on. He had found three Potters, Lily and James, along when their son, Harry. However, they had not been seen since 1991, so he had no idea where they could be. He decided he would go and attempt to claim guardianship of Amelia. He knew she would be a good addition to the family, and Abbey had agreed with him. They getting their daughters together that night and they were going to tell Amelia the news.

Amelia sighed. She did not see why the Governor even bothered to try and help her. Her relatives would probably deny she existed, and she did not want to go back anyway. If they did find her parents, which she thought was slightly more likely, they would probably give her straight back to the Dursleys, seeing as they clearly did not want her. She was sitting in the library of the governor's house, reading books on American politics, and was amazed by the complexity of it all. Even though she was still only seven, she still wanted to understand everything she read about, and she was determined to understand it before dinner, or the by the end of the day at the latest.

Jed was having an awful day. He was stuck in a meeting with marketing advisors, who had revealed that most of his state's revenue came from tourism and snowmobiles. He had hardly been listening the entire presentation, and was truly quite relieved when they left. He was about to get ready, and decided to tell his staff. "Mrs Landingham." he shouted, and she came strolling in as usual.

"Yes sir?"

"I'm going home."

"Oh, Leo wanted to see you."

"Leo's here?"

"Yes sir."

"Leo!" he shouted

"I can go and get Leo like we do in a civilised world."

"Yeah yeah." He said in response, and Leo walked in. "Hey Leo."

"Hello governor." Leo said, though his mind was elsewhere. "How is the search going?"

"Not good Leo. Her uncle denies her existence and her parents have been missing since 91."

"Well, I'm sure you will come up with something."

"I have Leo."

"What?"

"I'm going to adopt her." Leo stared at his friend, astounded by the revelation.

"Your joking, right?"

"I don't joke Leo."

"Well, I suppose it is best for her."

"Yes it is." There was silence for a while, neither knowing what to talk about.

"I've been thinking of getting back into politics.

"Good for you Leo, you were never really out of it. Your probably thinking of the house, but I think you should go for the senate seat in Illinois. I could raise money for you in the three years."

"No, I wasn't thinking about the Senate. I was thinking about the White House."

"Leo, there's no one I would rather see in the Oval Office, but if you run there's going to be discussion about Valium and Alcohol, I mean this is the world, it's gonna come out."

"Yeah, I wasn't thinking about me."

"Who?"

"I have been walking in a kind of daze for two weeks, and everywhere I go I find myself scribbling something down." Leo said, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a napkin, and on it was written 'Bartlet for America'

Amelia was bored. She was waiting for dinner, where the Governor had said he had a couple of announcements. She was worried, especially about what the announcement might be. Maybe her parents had been found, or worse, her uncle wanted her back. She did not think that she would be able to stand it. She would rather run away than go back to them, still worried about what they would do to her. She looked finally looked at the clock, and decided to go and get ready. She made sure her clothes were neat, and grabbed her report off the table. She was happy at her school as well, and had quite a few friends.

Down at dinner, there were more people than usual, the reason being the presence of one Leo McGarry. The entire family and Amelia were sitting at the table, and Jed was reading over her report, not making any emotions known, and Amelia was nervous, but she did not know why. Her report was perfect, literally. She had the highest grades in the year. Finally, Jed handed them back over to her. "Well done Amelia, you've done well in the few weeks you've been going."

"Thank you sir." She said, still feeling butterflies in her stomach.

"Right, I do have announcements to make. Announcement one is more for Amelia." He said, looking at her as the desserts were cleared away.

"We should probably move this to the living room Jed." Leo said, wondering how Amelia would react to it. Jed nodded, and they all got up, and left for the sitting room. Once they were in, Jed motioned for Amelia to sit next to him, and nervousness grew.

"Now that we are seated. Amelia, bad news first I think." Jed said, and Amelia's eyes widened, fearing what the bad news was. "Your uncle has denied your existence I'm afraid. We also couldn't find your parents, and nobody has seen them since 1991." Amelia eyes started to water at that, though she had no idea why.

"What's the good news?" She asked, still on the verge of tears.

"The good news is that, I am going to adopt you." Jed announced, and Amelia jumped into the air, and hugged him. "Welcome to the family Amelia Lily Bartlet."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." She said, her mind struggling to comprehend what it meant.

"Okay, settle down now, we still have to go through the official process."

"Sorry, it's just I've never had anyone really care for me before."

"It's alright." Jed said, Amelia still sitting on his lap. "Leo, would you like to make the second announcement for me."

"Of course I will." Leo said, standing up. "Now, I'm not going to say much, all I'm going to do is show you something, and that should satisfy your need to know what is going on." he said, and with that he pulled out a foldable whiteboard, and stood it up in the middle of the floor, and wrote three words on it. 'Bartlet for America'.


	3. Chapter 3

_Potter's Lament_

**April 27th 1998, Potter Manor**

James awoke with a start. He was remembering the events of the Halloween night almost eight years ago, where his son, Harry, had destroyed Voldemort.

_ -Flashback-_

_James and Lily arrived at the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. They had placed their trust in Dumbledore to lead them through this war, and an urgent meeting had been called tonight. After urgently stating that they were needed, James and Lily had left their two children in the care of Lily's parents back at Godric's Hollow, although it was more to have security that their children wouldn't walk outside in the middle of the night than anything else, the children having gone to sleep a lot earlier. Sighing as they entered, they were greeted by hugs from Molly Weasley. "Your here, good. Dumbledore is just through in the kitchen. We've been waiting."_

_"Sorry Molly, but we were waiting for Lily's parents to arrive." James explained, and they were led into a small, dirty looking kitchen, where the rest of order was sitting, including his two best friends, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin._

_"Hello Lily and James. Please sit." Dumbledore said, with a twinkle in his eye that was enough to annoy anyone after they saw it enough._

_"Thank you Headmaster."_

_"I've told you to call me Albus you two."_

_"Well, it wouldn't seem right." Lily said. _

_"Can we get this started please?"_

_"Oh shut it Snivillius." Sirius said, smirking at the Potions master._

_"Both of you please be quite, we need to get on with this." Remus said, trying to hold a smile off his face at his friend's antics._

_"Thank you Remus, now Snivill... I mean Severus has some information for us." Albus said, hoping no one noticed his slip-up, nut the marauders seemed to notice, and hid sniggers behind their hands._

_"Yes, the Dark Lord has a spy who he says can give him the information of the location of the Potter's hiding place."_

_"What!" James almost shouted, drawing looks from everyone at the table. "There's only one person who knows that and he is sitting ... holy shit he isn't here."_

_"Who isn't James? Sirius is there." Dumbledore asked, looking at James like he had lost his mind._

_"Sirius isn't the secret keeper, it's Pettigrew." James said, getting more and more worried by the minute. Suddenly, he and Lily staggered, being caught by Snape and Sirius respectively._

_"The wards have been breached." Lily said, and dragged James with her to the door, stepping outside and apperating away._

_James quickly rushed at the burning structure of their home in Godric's Hollow, entering the door. He gasped, as he saw both of Lily's parents dead at the door, having both gone to open it. He shook his head, and ran up the stairs, hoping that the twins were still alive. He burst through the door of their bedroom, only to see the twins giggling with each other and playing with ash from the floor. He smiled at the pure innocence, then remembered why he was here and stared in shock at the ashes that used to be Voldemort._

_ -End Flashback-_

It was declared afterwards by Dumbledore that it was Harry who defeated Voldemort, but there was no real sign of anything being done to him. Harry and Amelia seemed to be playing as usual, and Dumbledore suggested another ward to look after the three of them.

_-Flashback-_

_"What do you mean?" Lily asked Dumbledore, who was currently in the kitchen of Potter Manor, drinking tea._

_"The ward will protect three of you. I will find somewhere to keep Amelia safe for the time being until we are sure that you are safe."_

_"Very well, she has always been the more troublesome of the two."_

_"Lily, how can you say that? We can't abandon one of them." James said, outraged about how Lily was not even thinking about the effects on their daughter._

_"I will make sure she is safe James, trust me." Dumbledore said._

_ -End Flashback-_

How he wished he had not trusted Dumbledore that day, he should have fought harder for his daughter. He walked into the kitchen and found a copy of The Daily Prophet on the desk, along with a note. 'See me immediately, McGonagall.' He wasted no time in running to the floo. He had been keyed in to the wards years ago by Dumbledore, as the castle was frequently used for meetings and such. "Hogwarts, Headmaster's office." he said, and the green flames enveloped him.

Dumbledore was not having a good day. He was getting a verbal battering from McGonagall, and then James Potter had to go and come out of the floo. "You wanted to talk to me McGonagall." James said

"Yes James, just read that." McGonagall said, handing James a newspaper.

"Why are you giving me this?"

"Did you not read your paper this morning? Front page, I think you'll find it interesting." She said, glaring at Dumbledore.

Potter child adopted by muggles

Today, Josiah Bartlet, muggle Governor of the State of New Hampshire in America confirmed that he had finished the adoption process for a young girl.

The girl, formerly Amelia Lily Potter, is the only known surviving member of the Potter family, who disappeared along with her family after the attack by Voldemort in 1991, was abandoned by her relatives after a visit to America last year. She has been looked after the Governor for 10 months, even going to a new school during that time.

The appearance of the twin sister of the Boy-who-Lived is sparking new rumours that the Potters are still alive after disappearing a few weeks after the defeat of Voldemort, along with the Boy-who-Lived. We can only imagine what came over the Potters to force them to abandon their child in the States. However, we at the Daily Prophet wish Amelia Bartlet well.

"I don't believe it," James said, staring in shock at the headmaster in front of him.

"I'm sorry James."

"Sorry doesn't cut it old man. You said you would keep her safe, and she was abandoned in America, I fail to see how that qualifies as safe."

"I had left her with Lily's sister. I thought that ..."

"You left my daughter with Petunia! She hates magic, who knows how she treated her."

"When I visited Amelia was fine."

"I doubt she was. I am going back, I getting Lily and Harry, and we are going to reveal ourselves to the world. Then, we will get our daughter back." James said, before storming over to the floo.

**April 28th 1998**

Potters Alive

Yesterday, James and Lily Potter were sighted with their son, Harry, the Boy-who-Lived in the Ministry of Magic. Their reasons for being in the Ministry are unknown, but this reporter believes that they are trying to get back their daughter, Amelia Bartlet, after she was adopted yesterday (See Daily Prophet issued April 27th), especially as they were whisked away by International portkey to an unknown location. Before entering the Ministry, James Potter was kind enough to grant me an interview. When asked about where they have been and why their daughter is in the US, he had this to say;

"The reason why we were hiding is in case of any reprisals by remaining Deatheaters. We were hidden under a charm, but it only held three people, so we gave Amelia to a man we trusted, who would also tell us when it was safe. Unfortunately, we were let down by him."

This reporter is shocked that trust can be so poorly misplaced. We at the Prophet wish good luck to the Potter Family in future endeavours.

**April 29th 1998, Home of Josiah Bartlet**

Amelia was happy. She was certain that this was the best time of her life so far, apart from her birthday last year, the first one that she had truly celebrated. They were once again sitting down for dinner with Leo, who had been around, as they prepared for announcing that they wanted to run. The meals were spent with a few questions about school and things, followed by a long chat between her father and Leo. As they were finishing their starter, the doorbell rang. "Will you get that Amy?" Her father said.

"Yes dad." She said, and hopped down from her chair, before reaching the door. She opened the door to find a man with scruffy black hair and glasses, a miniature version of said man, and an older copy of herself.

"Hello, we were wondering if we could speak to Josiah Bartlet." The man said.

"Of course, if you would like to sit in the living room, I'll send dad in." she said, and the three entered the living room.

James, Lily and Harry sat down in expensive looking chairs, and were about to talk, when the girl who answered the door came in again. "Sorry, what are your names?" she asked.

"I'm James Potter, with my wife Lily and son Harry." he said. He was too busy looking at Lily's face of shock as she looked at the girl to see her face of horror at the names she was told, and rushed off. "What are you looking at?" he asked Harry, who was laughing as quietly as he could.

"That girl looked like mummy." he said, and went back to looking around. James sat stunned, wondering how he had not seen it before. It was true of course; the girl did look a lot like Lily. His thoughts were interrupted by the door opening once again, and who he assumed was Josiah Bartlet walked in.

"Forgive me Mr Potter, but I was eating, but this is important. Your rising from the dead as it were as my daughter in shock." he said, the annoyance detectable in his tone. James was about to shout at him, before seeing Amelia behind Bartlet, he toned his outraged speech down a bit.

"Sir, I thank you for looking after Amelia for us, but I must ask you to return her to us."

"No."

"I'm sorry?"

"I said no, Mr Potter. You disappear for seven years, leaving her with people who abandoned her in a foreign country, then expect me to give her straight back to you, so you can just do the same again? I said no."

"We were in hiding from Deatheaters; we could not reveal ourselves in case we were killed."

"But Amelia was perfectly safe. No sir, you just could not be bothered to protect her, and what are Deatheaters?"

"Mr Bartlet, you have to understand we just want our baby back." Lily said, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"And anyway, you can't keep her now. You adopted her on the assumption we are dead, and we're not, so."

"I can choose where I want to live, and I like it here." Amelia piped up, annoyed at being talked about like she was not in the room.

"I, I understand." Lily said, "But please, let us know how she is doing."

"I will Mrs Potter." Jed said, standing up. They shook hands, and the Potter's left, James holding Lily as she burst into tears.


	4. Chapter 4

Daughter of the President

_Diary of Amelia Lily Bartlet_

_October 9th 1998 -_

_Today, father announced his wish to run for the Presidency. I do so hope he gets it, he deserves such a thing, especially after everything that has happened. I'm worried though. I don't know what will happen if he doesn't get the party nomination. I need to read up on it. Anything could happen, and I'm going to be prepared. Must look it up tomorrow in school library._

_October 10th 1998 - _

_I'm scared. I was looking for the book on Presidential Nominations when the book I was looking for just appeared in my hands. I'm scared apart what it means. Should I tell someone? No, I'll keep it a secret for now. No one needs to know, at least, not yet anyway. It was probably a fluke. Anyway, father is safe, nothing bad will happen. Good, I can sleep better tonight than last night._

_November 19th 1998 -_

_Today, I met the most spectacular snake today. It can talk English. It's name was Sinstra and we got on quite well. I looked it up and it was a Timber Rattlesnake, quite venomous, but it didn't seem as bad as they say, and she was quite nice really._

_December 12th 1998 - _

_Everyone in the house knows what I can do now. I didn't mean for everything on the table to lift up, but it just happened. I'm so scared. Will they get rid of me now? I don't know. If only someone knew what to do in this sort of situation._

_December 19th 1998 -_

_I'm so happy. A man came around today to explain what I did. It's called magic, and I'm special. Well, I'm happy of course, and it seems so exciting, however father looked a bit unhappy. I wonder what's happening that he is worrying about._

_January 1st 1999 -_

_Happy New Year. A good day today with a lot of people over last night, including Leo. I like Leo, a nice person really, and he knows about me being magic, and keeps asking me to do magic tricks. It is quite funny really._

**September 6th 2000, House of Josiah Bartlet**

Amelia looked in the diary she had found. She had lost it after New Year's Day, and had finally found it. She decided to put it down and go to the TV downstairs. She was nervous now, with her father expected to be nominated as the Presidential candidate for the Democratic Party later in the year, the entire household was upbeat. She sat down in front of the TV, and was just in time it seemed to see the nomination Results.

"Ladies and Gentleman. This years nomination, for the Democratic Party candidate is ... Governor Josiah Bartlet." When that was announced, Amelia leapt for joy and accidently broke the TV, as the screen exploded from a surge of magic from the now ten-year-old girl. Quickly calming down, nobody looked phased, and everyone looked pleased.

**November 7-8th 2000 - Election day**

The entire Bartlet family was standing behind an erected stage, ready to find out who had won the election, as the news broadcasters started to deliver results. They had an automatic updater set up, and the States were starting to be filled in.

Indiana - Republican.

Kentucky - Republican.

Florida - Democrat. Everyone cheered. It had been an hour after the first results were announced before Bartlet had won a state, and a key one at that. Florida was a key state after all.

As Hawaii went Democrat, it was almost midnight, but Bartlet only needed Oregon to win, and it was a close one, with Bush not far behind. They were even more worried when Idaho turned red but then the volume on the TV came on, and the rest of the family saw Amelia watching it, preferring it to the computerised version. "The State of Oregon has been announced. Oregon goes to Democrat. Governor Bartlet of New Hampshire has won the election. Bartlet is the President of the United States." At that, everyone started cheering, and Bartlet got his winning speech ready. As he walked on to the stage, it was the 8th November. The election had taken place all night. As he stepped on, his family joined him, and Amelia was beaming proudly. Back in England, one family in particular was smiling.

"That's my girl." A dark-haired man said, and he walked back upstairs. He had spent the entire night in a muggle bar, paying the landlord to watch his TV, and he walked to a spare room to apperate away. He could not believe it. His daughter was now the daughter of the President of the United States. He was smiling as he opened the letter from Hogwarts, and his grin became even wider. He had just been offered the post of Defence against the Dark Arts teacher.


	5. Chapter 5

_Choices_

**July 31st 2001, The White House**

Amelia was sitting in the Oval Office, waiting for her father. She knew it was her birthday, but it was usually a quite affair, and there was no real reason she could think of for having a meeting with him. She supposed it could be because she was now the daughter of the President, but that was unlikely. She was stirred from her thoughts when CJ Cregg walked into the room. "Hi Amelia"

"Hi CJ."

"Happy birthday."

"Thanks."

"Have you seen your dad?"

"No, I'm waiting for him myself. He wants a meeting with me, do have any idea why?"

"Afraid not. Ok I'll leave you to wait for him but could you tell him I need to talk to him?"

"Yeah, I'll tell him."

"Thanks." CJ said, and went out the door before shouting back, "Happy birthday."

"You already said that!" Amelia shouted after her, and closed the door. No sooner had she sat down, and then the door from Leo's office opened.

"I'm telling you Leo, this Al-Qaeda lot are going to be dangerous." Jed said. He stopped for a moment, and then saw Amelia. "Hey darling, happy birthday."

"Thanks daddy, but you wanted something?"

"Yeah, Leo send him in will you. By the way, these came for you today. By owl." She looked at him incredulously, before making the link between the two things.

"Finally, I've waited for ages." she said, and sat down on the chair. She recognised the first two letters in front of her. Opening them, she saw they were from the top two American schools of magic, New York Academy and Texas State Centre of Magical Learning. When she looked at the next letter, she was at a loss. The letter was addressed to her in elegant handwriting, and it was sealed in the normal way, not with wax like most magical schools. Opening the letter, it was an offer of partial scholarship from Beauxbaxtons in France. She wouldn't mind going to France, but it would depend on the school, not the location. The fourth and final letter had her wondering about how many schools there were. It was addressed in loopy, green writing. Turning it over, the wax seal was the school badge, A Lion, a Badger, an Eagle and a Serpent, taking a separate corner around a large letter H. When she opened it, she almost dropped it. It was a letter from Hogwarts, Britain's premier magical school, and they offered her free schooling for her seven years there. She was so engrossed in reading the letter from Hogwarts that she did not notice the other man come in.

"Hello Miss Bartlet." He said, and jumped at the noise before looking at him. He was a short, portly, balding man who she struggled not to laugh at.

"Amy, this is Arthur Helmsley, the minister for magic."

"Hello Mr Helmsley." She said formally.

"Ah. Yes. Well. Have you looked at the letters yet?"

"I have minister, but I want to research them before I make a decision. The two foreign ones though do intrigue me."

"Thank you Minister. I think you should have my decision by twelve at the latest.

"Excellent, well good day Miss Bartlet, Mr President." And with that, the minister walked out. As soon as the minister had left, Amelia burst out laughing.

"Oh. Did you see him? I feel sorry for whoever he's married to. Having to deal with someone like that." She said, laughing all the while.

"Amy settle down." Jed said, sitting behind his desk. "Now go on, you have some research to do after all."

"I suppose I do. Bye Dad." Amelia said, then, as an afterthought, "Oh CJ wanted to speak to you." Before Jed could ask why, Amelia was out of the door.

**August 1st 2001, The White House**

As Amelia walked around the West Wing, she couldn't help but feel nervous about it the days ahead. Having sent off her reply to the minister, it would not be long until she would need to get the supplies indicated in her letter, but it said that they would send a professor, which she found uninteresting. She heard her father then, spouting random trivia to whoever was unlucky enough to be close. "You know you should be happy about our train system. If you went to Iceland, you wouldn't be able to get a train."

"Yes, praise our train system."

"Yes, you should Sam. Ah hello Amy." He said, and Amelia realised he had snuck up on her.

"Hello dad."

"Did you send your reply off?"

"Yes."

"Both to the school and the minister?"

"Yes."

"Good, I'll see you later." He said, and walked off, Sam having escaped a long while ago.

**August 1st 2001, Hogwarts**

It was getting late at Hogwarts, and a small pre-term meeting was starting in Dumbledore's office. Amongst those present were the four heads of house and Lily and James Potter. "Right then is everybody ready for the term next month?" Dumbledore asked.

"As ready as could be when arrogant children are around." Snape drawled.

"Hey, I saved you, so you have to be nice to me." Harry said. James and Lily hadn't left him alone since that night.

"No I don't you arrogant little ..."

"Severus please calm down." Dumbledore said. "I am going to congratulate Mr Potter here for keeping the DADA job for more than a year, something which no one has done in a long time."

"Thank you Headmaster." James said, but sneered the last word out, still not forgiving the headmaster for what he had done to his daughter. At that moment, an owl flew through the open window, and landed on Dumbledore's desk. Taking the letter, Dumbledore opened it and smiled.

"Miss Bartlet is coming to Hogwarts."

**August 2nd 2001, American Ministry of Magic**

"Amelia!" Shouted Jed, as he walked through the Ministry building. It was the only place in America where you can buy wands, as they were regulated heavily.

"Yes father?" she asked. All she wanted to do was to look around and maybe find some books.

"There's the shop. Go in and get your wand, I'll be out here." he said, and was suddenly amazed by the speed his daughter could run when she wanted to go somewhere.

When Amelia entered the shop, she got the idea that this would take a long time. Around the shop, instead of the boxes she was expecting, there were lots of different pieces of wood and parts of various creatures and gems. "Ah, and so Miss Bartlet finally enters my shop." a loud voice boomed from behind her. She turned quickly to find an old man whose voice did not match his build. "Lets get started shall we? I know your first question and no, I do not sell wands, I craft wands."

"No, I was wondering if we could start."

"Why of course, sorry but it's what most children ask. So, move your hand around the various woods, and choose the one you feel most drawn to." With that, she started to do as the man said, until she came across a block of a white wood. She felt a tingle from it and handed it to the wand crafter.

"You have chosen a piece of Birch, symbolising new beginnings and cleansing of the past, not surprising for you. Now, the same thing with the cores over there." he said, pointing to the shelf on the over side of the shop. Walking over, she was immediately drawn to a brown feather, and picked it up immediately, also handing it back to the wand crafter.

"Sphinx feather, very intelligent creatures, really says something about you, for you must be intelligent. Now, for an added price, there are two more stages we can go through, would you like to try them?"

"Why not, it can only be better right?"

"Absolutely. Now, go to the case and choose a gem." She walked over and felt over the gems, picking up a brilliant purple gemstone, which she recognised as an amethyst.

"Ah, the amethyst, believed to create clarity of thought and attain wisdom, something destined for you I believe. Now, I place a type of metal into my wands, as, contrary to the belief of other wand makers, I find it increases the strength of the wand. Please choose one." He said and she looked next to the case to see a table laden with different metals. She picked up the block of tin and handed it over.

"Tin, another part of your wand which represent wisdom and knowledge." He said, and placing it with the other items, walked to the back of his shop, only to come out with yet another box, but this one had nothing, save for a small hole in the top. "This I do for free. In here are many small animals, which I will take the blood of. This represents the true character of the witch or wizard. If you pull out a glass vial, then the animal is too big, and it is only a small vial of its blood." With that, Amelia was nervous, but put her hand in nonetheless. She eventually pulled out a small vial, with a label on it saying 'Rat'. Before she could protest, he took it.

"Ah the rat blood. Don't worry, it does not mean you are horrible and smelly. It means you are clever and quick-witted. I will have your wand ready in an hour."

**August 2nd 2001, The White House**

The next two hours had seen Amelia getting her wand and constantly admiring it. It had cost twelve galleons, five more than Jed had expected to pay. He was pleased for her, and she seemed to be completely enthralled by her wand. He liked the look of it as well. It was white, with small flecks of grey from the tin inside it. The handle of the wand saw an amethyst in it, and the wand looked beautiful. As they walked through to the Oval Office, Mrs Landingham shouted, "Mr President, there is someone in there, calling himself a Professor Potter."


	6. Chapter 6

Diagonally?

**August 2nd 2001, The White House**

Amelia froze. Professor Potter was, without a doubt, her biological father. She had not seen him since the day they tried to take her back, and that was three years ago. Since then she had been getting on happily, and know he shows up. And worse, as a professor. He was one of her teachers for god's sake. She was not paying attention to anything going on until her father pulled her hand. She snapped back to reality, and walked in to the Oval Office, to await the man she hoped she had escaped.

James was waiting in the Oval Office. He was here in a purely professional function, to escort Amelia to Diagon Alley to fetch her supplies for school. However, Lily was there today as well, getting Harry's things, and she could say whatever she wanted. They had not given up on their daughter three years ago, and he was hoping that the plan would work. What was he thinking, of course it will. Surely, it would not be hard to bring Amelia back to them. And if it did not work, well, they were both teachers. At Hogwarts, she would be seeing both of them regularly. They would be nicer to her to try to bring her around. His train of thought was broken when the door opened, and he stood as the President walked in, followed by Amelia. His daughter would be back with him before long, especially if the plan worked. "Professor Potter."

"Mr President." James replied, trying to keep the scorn out of his voice.

"May I ask why you are here."

"I have been sent by the headmaster to take Miss Bartlet to get her supplies."

"We just got them." Amelia said, eyeing James suspiciously. "So why are you really here."

"Miss Bartlet, Hogwarts equipment can only be bought in Diagon Alley."

"We can have them brought over Mr Potter." Jed said.

"The headmaster feels that it would be better for Amelia to go to Diagon now, so as to immerse herself in English Magical community."

"I will not have my daughter go unprotected to England. I have made arrangements for her to have bodyguards at school, because I cannot do anything while she is other there, and you want to take her over there by yourself. No sir, I will not have it."

"Mr President I am a former Auror, and we will be port keying to the Ministry of Magic, where we will meet up with four other Aurors. She will be safe."

"Not good enough. I want American Aurors with her if she is going somewhere."

"Very well."

"Good. I will just go and call the Ministry. Darling, stay here."

"Yes daddy." She said, and that struck a blow to James' heart. He was now more determined than ever to get her back. He was surprised when she turned to him with a glare. "Don't think about doing anything Potter."

"I wasn't going to."

"Yes you were. I could see it in your eyes."

"No, you're mistaken."

"Don't try to fool me Potter." She said, spitting out the name in disgust. As she finished, Bartlet walked back in, along with a small group of Aurors.

"Now then Amy this is your guard from until I say so. I don't want to hear any tales of how you try to give them the slip."

"Yes daddy." She said, immediately cowed after he had entered the room."

"And Mr Potter, if anything happens to her, bring back several lawyers with you."

"Yes sir." he said, not wanting to stay here any longer than was necessary. "Come along Miss Bartlet, we must be quick." At that, at the beckoning of her father, Amy left the room, with her bodyguards in tow.

**August 2nd, Diagon Alley**

James smiled as he saw his daughter case in apparent wonderment at the Alley. It was, as usual, bright and lively after they had stepped through, and she seemed to be taking it all in. "Amazing isn't it." he said, more as a statement than a question, but Amelia answered anyway.

"Not really."

"How so?"

"Well, it is so badly planned. One curse down the street is guaranteed to hit someone. It is also so horribly chaotic that it is amazing that you people find anything here." Her tirade was stopped as a voice she did not want to hear came from behind her.

"Dad!"

"Hey son." James said as Harry jumped on him.

"Who is she?" Harry asked, as he was released from his dad's arms.

"That is Amelia." James said, and Harry ran to give her a hug.

"Hi sis." Was all that was said before Amelia was hit by a small missile, almost throwing her to the floor.

"How did it go James?" Lily asked

"Not well, but hopefully the sibling card will help." he whispered to her, only to see Harry being pushed on the floor.

"I'm not your sister." Amelia said, before turning to James, "So this was your plan was it, well it failed. Now, I'm going to get clothes, I'm going to get my books, and then we are going back."

"What about your wand?" Lily asked, only just refraining from saying anything familial to her, as it did not seem to get a good response, but she was looking at James helping Harry up.

"None of your business." Amelia said, before she walked towards Madam Malkin's, followed by her guard.

From the entrance of Knockturn Alley, a man clad in a cloak was watching the exchange between Potter and his former daughter. At seeing her storm off, smirked. Get rid of that hotheadedness, and she would be good enough for his son he thought. Having the former daughter of his Lord's greatest enemy would be a great advantage. She would have to be submissive to his boy, but there were ways. He just had to hope that his son did not mess up his opportunity to become friends with her. With that thought, he made for Madam Malkin's.

Once inside the shop, Amelia felt much better. It is not as if she needed Potter around anyway, her bodyguards would be enough to deal with any situation that presented itself. Hopefully, he had noticed his dismissal, but she doubted it. She looked around and saw many beautiful and different coloured robes, all made of a good material as far as she could tell. When she looked towards the counter though, she saw clothes that were marked as Hogwarts Uniform, 10 Galleons, and she was terribly disappointed in it. It looked uncomfortable and made from some sort of cloth. There was no way she was going to be wearing that. She did not care much for fashion, but one had to look remotely good and that uniform would not do. As she was contemplating this, she failed to notice a blonde boy coming up behind her. However, one of her bodyguards did. "Stop there." He said, aiming his wand at the boy, who looked at the guard in shock. Amelia whirled around, and saw the boy. As she looked at him, she had a strange feeling in her stomach, but pushed it back.

"Who are you?" Amelia asked, still half a world away.

"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He said, and reminded her of James Bond in every Bond film ever. She saw him hold out a hand, which she took.

"Amelia Bartlet." She said to him, before turning to her guard. "At ease." She said simply, and he put his wand away, still eying the boy with unease.

"May I ask what you're doing in England. I mean, there isn't a Presidential visit, or is there?" Draco said, looking around frantically to try to spot the President.

"No, there is no visit. I am going to Hogwarts, but the uniform looks awful." Amelia said, trying not to giggle at the face of this amusing boy.

"You're going to Hogwarts? Awesome, what house do you want to go in?"

"What are houses?" she asked, but the door opened and in walked James, Lily, and Harry. They did not look happy.

James was outraged. Amelia had run off, completely disregarding her own safety, and when he catches up to her, she was talking to a Malfoy. Before he could try to reprimand her, his son piped up. "What are you doing with him sis?" Shit James thought, were in trouble. However, it was not Amelia who responded first. It was a Malfoy.

"Mr Potter, your son still hasn't learnt to keep himself quiet I see." James turned to see Lucius Malfoy, who had his trademark smirk in place.

"At least my son can speak for himself Lucius, rather than hide behind his father." James said, trying to wipe the smirk off Malfoy's face, but failing to wipe it off, but behind him, something was about to happen that would shock them all.

While the two adults were fighting, Amelia, Harry and Draco were standing off, two on one. Harry, although outnumbered, still did not back down. "Come on sis, we need to get you your wand."

"No we don't, I'm here to get my clothes and books, and then I'm off."

"You need a wand silly." Harry said, seeing Draco backing off slightly.

"What do you call this then?" She said, drawing her birch wand. The three Potter's gasped as she pointed it at Harry.

"But but but." Harry kept saying, before walking back to his father.

"Amy that is not a Ministry regulated wand, now come with me and ..." James started, but stopped as she turned her wand at him.

"First, you have not got any right to call me Amy. To you its Amelia or Miss Bartlet. Secondly, all American wands are crafted for the individual. Thirdly, I am under jurisdiction of US magical law. No underage restriction on magic as long as it does not break the International Statute of Secrecy. Not part of anything, just an interesting piece of information for you." She finally finished. As she looked at James, she heard footsteps. "Please leave Potter, I have business to deal with." She said.

"Miss Bartlet, I must insist ..."

"Don't insist to me, I don't like people who insist." She said, nodding to the guard closest to the door. He grabbed James, and opened the door. Facing James in the direction of the street, he kicked, and he went sprawling onto the street. The other Potters, getting the message, left quickly too.

Lucius was delighted. He did not even have to say anything to her, she hated the Potter's of her own accord. He saw the shop assistants coming back down, and they stopped as they saw him. "Why were we not served as we entered?" He asked them. The assistants just looked down at the floor. "Right then, I want two sets of Hogwarts uniforms for my son and Miss Bartlet, made from Acromantula silk, not the rubbish you have on display." He said, and the assistants got to work immediately, moving over to measure the two children.

"Excuse me Mr Malfoy, but why are you buying me robes?" Amelia asked. Lucius smiled at her.

"Let's call it a thank you for the little show you gave us." He said, and she smiled back, perfectly content.

"I was on about the houses of Hogwarts wasn't I? So ..." He heard his son say, and he started to think about how to get her over firmly to their side. As he was paying for their uniform, an idea came to his head, and it was sure to work.

As Amelia walked out, uniform in hand, she waved back to Draco and Mr Malfoy. It was a shame they had to go, but Draco was very good company. She sighed as she saw the Potter's coming towards her, with quite a few bags. She tried to walk away, only to be grabbed by James at the last minute. "I've got your books, and we are going back now." he said, before walking her back up to the Leaky Cauldron. She sighed in relief, and did not try to stop him as he pulled out the portkey. She grabbed it, and they were transported to the lobby of the West Wing.


	7. Chapter 7

Hogwarts

**August 31st 2001, The White House**

Amelia sat in the Oval Office, a cross of excitement and nervousness. Tomorrow, she would be starting Hogwarts, and she just could not wait for it to start. Her father, for whatever reason, wanted to meet her now, when all she wanted to do was go to sleep and make the next day come quicker. At that moment, her father walked in, whilst shouting. "Just get it done Leo." Shutting the door, Jed turned to Amelia, who had now stood up. "Hello darling."

"Hi daddy." She said, going over to give him a hug.

"There were just a few things I wanted to go over before you leave tomorrow. Let's sit." Jed said finally, allowing both of them to sit down at last. "Firstly, tomorrow you will be escorted by Professor Potter and two Aurors who have been training for the past month or so. You will be going to Hogwarts by train and when you arrive at the station, you will be met by another two Aurors. Any questions so far?"

"Why does it have to be Potter dad, can't it be someone else?"

"I tried, but the headmaster thinks he is the best person for you to go with. Now then, there are going to be several problems with communications. So I bought subscriptions to several newspapers for you, including an English muggle newspaper that will be owl delivered by a friend in the British Ministry, just to keep you up to date in our world. You will also receive the Daily Prophet."

"I saw a copy of that, it's awful." Amelia said, annoyed she had to read something so awful.

"Well it's the best I can do Amy. Now then, I have a bit of prototype technology here." Jed said, moving over to his desk. Opening the draw, he pulls out a mobile phone. "Now it is just a prototype, but they think they finally have a way for electrics to work around magic and it is powered by magic. Tests turned out fine, but I want you to have a copy of it. Just in case, something goes wrong. It has only one number, and that number is me. Ok?"

"Yes daddy." she said, taking the phone and placing it in her pocket. As she did, Charlie entered.

"What is it Charlie?" Jed asked

"Well sir, you wanted me to bring the books when they arrived." Charlie replied, holding up what looked to be a heavy bag.

"Yes I did, thanks Charlie. You can go."

"Thank you sir." He said, walking over to place the bag with them, before leaving.

"What are those?" Amelia asked, pointing at the books.

"These are your school books. Just because you are learning magic does not mean that you are not having your other education. I will be testing you every vacation so be ready."

"Ok." She said, taking out the books, including Physics, History and Maths.

"Now off to bed, you must be quite excited, so off you go."

"Yes daddy." She said, giving Jed a hug, and he hugged back.

"Sorry I can't be there tomorrow, but, can't take a day off."

"Understood. Night." She said, making to leave, but she was stopped.

"Darling." Jed said, making Amelia turn around, "I've come to a decision regarding Malfoy. Don't get to close to him, okay?"

"Yes daddy." she said, before walking out. "As if I'm going to stay away from Malfoy, he's the nicest boy I know." she muttered to herself. There was no one who could stop being friends with him.

**September 1st 2001, The White House**

Amelia woke up as the alarm went off, and looked over at the time. Who set her alarm to four am? She tried to get back to sleep, but a subconscious calculation finished and she sat up quickly. She only had two hours to get ready. She was thankful that she had packed before she went to bed, over wise she would never be ready in time. Getting out of bed, she ran to the shower.

An hour and half later saw James Potter, and two Aurors see a very rushed Amelia Bartlet and a very large trunk. They saw on top of it, an owl that they had never seen before, but brushed it off. It was not exactly banned and it was good that she had one in any case. "Ready to go Miss Bartlet?" James asked, in an almost amused voice. Amelia sent an exasperated look at him, before reaching into the trunk and pulling out a hairbrush.

"No." was all she said, before making sure her hair was straight. When she looked in the glass and saw her reflection, she put the brush back, clearly satisfied. "Done."

"Good, we have twenty minutes." he said, and pulled out the portkey. All four of them grabbing hold of it, they were deposited in a small office.

"This isn't very impressive." she said, and she walked out, only to be greeted by a beautiful red train.

"How about know?" James asked, but continued without waiting for a reply. "Just carry your bag on and sit where you like really, I'm sure your guards can manage to follow you. I have to get to Hogwarts earlier. I will see you there." he said, and with that, he apperated away.

To say Amelia was shocked was an understatement. By escort, she thought her dad had meant all the way, not just to the station. Better for me she thought to herself, before trying to lift her trunk. "Amelia!" a voice sounded from behind, and she turned to see Draco with his mum and dad.

"Hi Draco." she said, still struggling to lift the bag.

"You look like you are struggling Miss Bartlet." Lucius said, and drew his wand, casting a spell. "Try now." he said, and watched with amusement as she picked it up with a grin.

"How did you, oh right magic." she said, dodging the annoying way everyone answered you if you asked how they did something.

"Yes, but you must get on the train you two, it is almost eleven." Lucius said, and he ushered them to the door. As Draco said bye, she started looking for a compartment, but all of them seemed to be full. She sighed, and waited for Draco. If she had to sit with one full of other people, at least it would be with Draco, but as the Aurors stepped on, she decided to try something. She saw the Potter sitting in a compartment with someone, she decided to have some fun. Looking over to Draco, she signalled to him which one, and he nodded, before continuing his talk. Smirking, she walked into the compartment.

"Remember, even if she is in Gryffindor stay close to her anyway. The earlier we feed her the potion, the quicker it will be." Lucius said, as Draco turned his head back to him.

"Yes father."

"The potion must be in her body. How it does not matter. If it comes to the worst, force it down."

"Yes father."

"It will be easier if she is in Slytherin, but it won't be a problem. If she isn't, go to plan b."

"You've told me everything father."

"Yes I suppose I have. Bye son."

"Goodbye father." Draco said, and he picked up his bag and walked down the train. He smiled as Draco disappeared into a compartment. Everything was going as it should.

When Draco entered the compartment, he could not believe who the other occupants were. On one side of it, was Amelia, along with her two guards. On the other, there sat Harry Potter and a ginger boy, who Malfoy then realised was a Weasley. Seeing Amelia make a subtle signal to sit down, he walked over, and one Auror stood and left the compartment, but only just outside the door. As he sat, she passed him a note which read: Just play along. "So Draco, how have you been?"

"Great thanks, can't wait to get there." he said, still wondering what she was on about from the note.

"I'm still not totally sure on the houses, but Gryffindor bad and Slytherin good right?" she asked, with an innocent look on her face, and he saw her plan.

"Absolutely. Gryffindors are imbeciles with less than a half brain between them."

"That's not true you slimy snake!" The Weasley said, his face going red. Potter looked angry as well, but he at least was keeping it in.

"You see. Example courtesy of a Weasel."

"Don't talk to him like that Malfoy." Harry said, standing up.

"What are you going do about it? It's not like you can do spells." Draco said, sending a smirk at them.

"Who said anything about magic?" Weasley said, before throwing himself a Malfoy. Malfoy shifted over, making Weasley crash into the chair. Regaining his bearings, he looked at Malfoy, then at Amelia. "If I can't get you, then I'll have your girl." he said, and made to grab for Amelia. The Auror outside heard the commotion, and had entered. At the same time, both cast binding spells, and ropes appeared around Weasley.

"I'm afraid that you will have to leave." One Auror said, while the other picked him up and deposited him outside the compartment. Realising that he was not exactly in favour with his sister, Harry left as well, leaving both Amelia and Draco in the compartment, along with half of her security detail.

"Well that went well." Draco said, stretching and moving over to the side that had now been vacated, lying down over all the seats.

"I thought it did, especially as I planned it."

"Oh please, there was no planning involved, that was luck."

"There was planning, just not a lot of it."

"If you say so." Draco said, "But it was just luck."

**September 1st 2001, Hogwarts**

The rest of the train journey had been full of laughs for Amelia and Draco. Even when Draco's friends walked past the cabin they were in, they were warned off by the Auror outside. Some just left with worried look on their faces, and it gave the pair no end of laughs to see the multitude of people who nervously walked past their door. However. everything had to come to an end and it did as the train pulled in to Hogsmeade Station. "There you are!" A voice shouted as Draco and Amelia stepped off, followed by the Aurors.

"Why didn't you come with us sis?" another said, and it was obvious to whom the other voice belonged to.

"Go on Draco, I'll deal with this." she whispered to Draco, who nodded and started to walk off, only to wait by the exit to the station. "What do you want Potter?" she then asked, glaring at him.

"Well, why did you defend Malfoy and not me and Ron? I mean, we are family."

"Get this into your thick skull Potter, we are not family! The sooner you learn that the better." And she walked off, leaving Ron and Harry with their mouths agape once again.

When Draco and Amelia had to be separated again it was only because they had to get into separate boats to cross. Ignoring the oaf who was shouting at them, the two of them tried to get into the same boat, only to be fervently denied by her security team. As the second of her Aurors stepped in, she told the remaining one to look after Draco, who had gotten into another boat with Crabbe and Goyle.

After what seemed to be like forever to Draco, his boat finally reached the steps of Hogwarts. He tried to push his way to Amelia, but she was surrounded by the remaining three members of her Auror team. He needed to be close to her as her friend. Surprisingly, they let him past when asked them if he could talk to Amelia, and he squeezed next to her. "Hey"

"Hey." She replied, seemingly waiting calmly.

"You alright?"

"Just tired and nervous."

"I'm nervous too, but not tired."

"Yeah, well I had to wake up at 4 this morning because of the time difference,"

"Fair enough." Draco said, holding his hands up in mock surrender. She playfully hit him on the arm, before a stern looking woman opened the doors, and started telling them what she more or less heard from Draco beforehand. Behind Draco, a member of her security team reached down.

"Can you please move away, we're about to move." he said, to which Draco just nodded at him, and started to move off, giving Amelia a reassuring smile as he left, and to his delight she smiled back. Just then, the doors opened again, and they entered the great hall.

The hall was close to silent when Amelia entered with the rest of the first years. It probably had something to do with the Aurors blocking her from view, but it was to be expected. After all, it is not every day someone walks in for their sorting with an armed guard. She bumped into the Auror in front of her when they stopped, but quickly said sorry, to which the response was a gentle "No problem ma'am." Just then, she heard something singing, and asked the front of her guard to move so she could see. When she did move, she saw an old hat sitting on a stool.

"When I call your name, you come to the front, I will call your name, and you will be sorted into your houses. I am obliged for security reasons to start with Bartlet, Amelia." At that, Amelia stepped forward, and the hat was placed on her head.

"Ah yes, I've wanted to meet you for some time. Let us have a look then. Such loyalty, and yet such a thirst for knowledge. Bravery will suit you well in Gryffindor, but a type of cunning I have not seen since the time of Slytherin himself. I number of rare talents you have Miss Bartlet, but I think that you should keep your friends close and go to SLYTHERIN!"


	8. Chapter 8

First Lessons

**September 1st 2001, Hogwarts**

Draco smiled to himself as he watched Amelia walk over to the Slytherin table, followed by her small contingent of guards. His task was going to be so much easier now that she was in Slytherin. As he waited to be called, he went over the plans in his head. Plan A - Convince her to marry him and join the Dark Lord without using any help. Well, he could do the last bit, but surely there was no way that she would join the Dark Lord willingly. The of course there was Plan B - Trick her into drinking the potion, giving him a half hour window to tell her what to think. Then, when the half hour was up, she think those thoughts were hers, and she would be none the wiser. He personally thought that it was a bit extreme, going from persuasion to more or less enslavement, but he had to do what he was told. The problem would of course be her Auror guard. For either plan, he needed her trust. There was one other option, which he didn't want to contemplate. "Malfoy, Draco." was called, and that hat barely touched his head before shouting,

"Slytherin." He smirked, and walked to sit next to Amelia.

Snape looked at his new Slytherins or rather, one particular Slytherin. Amelia Bartlet looked like her mother in every way. He looked over at Lily sitting next to James, and then back at Amelia, but he could see no difference between them. He would protect her he decided, and he would not lose her as he lost Lily.

Amelia was smiling happily, looking around the great hall now that she could see it. It did look spectacular, but the teachers were what caught her eye. First, there was a black-haired man, whose hair looked like it needed a shower, staring at her. She then looked down the table, and her smile disappeared off her face. Down at the end were both of her parents, smiling proudly. She only realised why when Draco said, "Potter got into Gryffindor, thought he would." he stopped, frowning, and then continued, "You alright?"

"Yeah, just the Potters are down there."

"Damn, forgot to tell you. I'm sure the old coot will tell us though." he said and she realised Dumbledore was standing, and that she had missed the rest of the sorting.

"Welcome, or welcome back as the case may be. Now before we start, I have a few announcements. First may I please all of our returning students by announcing a new History of Magic teacher." He stopped, as the hall was full of cheers from all four houses. "I welcome Professor Potter, who will be taking the class." Everyone but Slytherin clapped as Lily stood up, and then sat back as Dumbledore continued. "Secondly, please welcome Professor Quirrell, who shall be assisting in Defence against the Dark Arts." When Quirrell stood, there was half-hearted clapping throughout the hall, and he sat back down once more. "Lastly, be aware that the forest is forbidden to all students, and that the third floor corridor on the right side is out of bounds to those who do not wish to die a most horrible death. Enjoy the feast." With that he sat down, and food appeared over every table, and all the students started to grab food, apart from two, Amelia and Draco. They were sitting, trying to understand the headmaster's speech.

"You don't go and say that though, it's just asking for someone to go and explore." Amelia said, and started to put food on her plate.

"Yeah, well he was Gryffindor." Draco replied, as if that answered everything.

When the Slytherins were outside their common room, Amelia paused. "Do you know where my guard are Draco?"

"No, but they were held back by Dumbledore."

"Damn meddling coot." She said, and walked through the door, unaware of Draco smirking behind her. "You coming in or are you going to sleep out there." she called, and he rushed through. He immediately wished he had not as he literally ran into Professor Snape, who turned around, saw who it was, then just turned back to the rest of the first years.

"Welcome to Slytherin House. Know this first, you are the best this school has, and we in Slytherin take care of our own. Petty squabbles take place in here, but outside we stick together. If you must break the rules, do not get caught. If you are, then I will not help you. Boys dorms are on the left, girls on the right two to a dorm, and your partners have already been chosen. You will be up and ready for breakfast at or before eight, if you are not up by then, you will be locked in until lessons. Now get to bed, Miss Bartlet, come with me." he said, finishing his explanation of the Slytherin house before leaving with a confused Amelia.

"Where are we going?"

"To the Headmaster's office." Snape said simply, before continuing.

When they arrived at a wall with a gargoyle set inside, Snape stopped. "Sherbet Lemon." he said distastefully, and the eagle leaped aside to reveal a staircase. Just outside the door, Snape stopped again. "Now listen, answer any question, do not stay silent, understand?" Amelia could only nod at this, and they entered. Amelia was disgusted by the lack of academic equipment, but there were strange devices all spinning, and a beautiful phoenix was sitting on a perch. She nodded to Dumbledore, but could not stop her next words coming out of her mouth as she saw the other two people present.

"What are they doing here?" she almost screamed, pointing at Lily and James.

"With respect headmaster, they have no reason to be here."

"We have more reason than you Snape." James said, attempting a sneer.

"I am her head of house Potter, you are not anything to her, judging by her reaction."

"We have every right to be here Snivillius."

"Silence both of you. Miss Bartlet they are here by my request." Dumbledore said, trying to diffuse the situation.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it sir." she said, before sitting down in the chair in front of his desk.

"I never said that, but I wish you could get along. Now we have a few things to discuss Miss Bartlet. I have removed your security detail from the castle."

"Why would you do that? My father gave me that security for a reason, not so you could just send it away."

"They are not needed Miss Bartlet."

"I don't care. I was given them by my father, and I demand to have them back now."

"Miss Bartlet, you're father no longer has any power here, nor do you. As far as your Aurors are concerned, you were to be escorted to the castle. They have done so and I told them to leave."

"You can't do this."

"Actually I can."

"Father will hear about this."

"Well, that will be an interesting conversation. Secondly are your holiday arrangements."

"What about it, not allowed to go home now?"

"No, we just need to know so that we can arrange a portkey. We feel it would be too dangerous for you to keep going back and forth."

"So I can go?"

"Of course Miss Bartlet."

"Darling, won't you please just stay with us. Even if it is just for a couple of days." Lily said, eyes pleading.

"No, it won't happen. Anyway, don't you think it is confusing to have Professor Potter and Professor Potter when the two of you are in the same room?" Amelia said, trying to distract them from the conversation.

"Suppose it would be quite confusing." James said.

"Could make for something interesting, anyway may I go sir."

"You may. Severus, please escort her back."

"Of course, Headmaster." As Snape walked Amelia out, Dumbledore turned to the Potters, as they watched the two leave.

"What are we going to do Albus?" Lily said, letting out a sob.

"Honestly Lily, I don't know."

Back in the Slytherin common room, Amelia was fuming, how dare Dumbledore remove her security personnel. She pulled out her phone and turned it on. She was happy to find that it was fully charged, and did work after all. She decided to send a quick text rather than make a phone call, and so she typed one in, summing up the day, before going to bed. This would be sorted quickly.

**September 2nd 2001, Hogwarts**

Amelia was woken by her alarm at 6:30, and was amazed to see that she was the first up. She got out of bed, careful not to wake up her roommate, and walked into the shower. Coming out a little while later, she felt refreshed, and wondered what her first lessons of her education would be. Going downstairs, she met Draco sitting by the door. "Hey Draco."

"Hi Amy, so you ready to go to breakfast?"

"Were you waiting for me?"

"Why not. You need someone to show the way. After all, you were dragged to Dumbledore last night."

"I came here first.

"You were nearly asleep."

"Alright, alright." She said, giving in to Draco. Draco smirked, then opened the door, leading her out.

After arriving in the hall, Amy sat down to breakfast, and it was clearly earlier than it seemed. There were only a few people in the hall, mostly Ravenclaws. However, she sat down all the same, and noticed only two teachers at the table. The Potters. She tried to put it out of her mind, and carried on regardless, placing food on her plate while grabbing a book out of her bag as well. Glancing at the cover, she sighed and put it away. Maths was not the best thing to read at breakfast.

It was not until later that things started to get interesting. At around half-eight, the great hall was full, with everyone eating and having conversations. However, Dumbledore was nowhere to be seen. Snape was walking down the table, handing out the timetables. She had finished her breakfast ages ago, and was currently reading her muggle history book. Hearing Snape approaching, she put the book down and looked up. "Your timetable Miss Bartlet."

"Thank you Professor." she answered, taking it as he moved on. Potions to start. Did not seem too bad, but then both DADA and History of Magic. She groaned and banged her head on the table.

"It's not going to be your favourite day today is it?" Draco asked, slightly amused. His amusement only grew when the head on the table just shook its head, before it picked itself up.

"Only one thing can make this day end well Draco."

"And what's that?"

"Pancakes." And with that she stood, making her way out of the hall. Draco shook his head, and made to follow her, grabbing her bag on his way out.

Draco caught up with Amelia just outside the potions classroom. They only had two minutes until the first class, and he could here Gryffindors coming around the corner. "Inside Amy." he said abruptly, before nudging her in and guiding her to a workbench, sitting down next to her.

"I don't have my bag Draco." She said, turning to look at him, and saw her bag in his hand. Taking it, she gave a mumbled "Thanks" as the Gryffindors entered. She saw the Potter kid look around, and approach her and Draco.

"Hey sis, why don't you come sit over here with me. We can get to know each other."

"No, I don't think I will Potter." She said, and turned away. She did not see Weasley approaching.

"What are you doing with a slimy snake Harry. Come on." he said, but Harry pushed him away. "Oh right." He said, and made to reach for Amelia. Just at that moment, Snape walked in.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for attempting to attack another student. Ten points from Gryffindor for each one not sitting down. Ten points to Slytherin for being ready." Weasley gaped at Snape, but before he could utter a retort, Harry nudged him, and he went to sit down. "There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I do not expect many of you to appreciate the exact art that is potion making. However, for those select few, who possess the predisposition, I can teach you how to ensnare the mind and bewitch the senses, I can tell how to bottle fame, how to brew glory and even, put a stopper in death. Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not pay attention." He stopped, looking directly at Harry. "Mr Potter, our new celebrity. Tell me Potter, what ingredients are used in Veritaserum?" He waited for a moment before continuing. "Don't know? Thought you would not have to open a book before now class did you. 10 points from Gryffindor. Today you will be making boil curing potion instructions are on the board." He waved his wand at the board. He pretended not to notice the giggling of Amelia.

As soon as Amelia and Draco exited potions, they could not help bursting out laughing. "That was fun seeing Gryffindor lose so many points in the first lesson." Draco said.

"It was brilliant." Amelia managed to get out.

"Oi, Bartlet!" A voice shouted from behind them, they turned and the Weasel was walking towards them.

"What do you want Weasel?" Draco asked curtly, wanting to get away from him.

"Bloody slimy snakes the both of you, getting us into trouble like that. Why would you even do such a thing to your own brother?" Ron started to rant, only stopping to catch his breath.

"Leave her alone Ron, it's not like she actually did anything." Harry said, trying to not have to choose between his friend and his sister, especially after the telling off he got after the train incident.

"You're defending her? Bloody hell, what is the world coming to?" Ron said, but walked off, still moaning about Slytherins.

"I don't need you to defend me Potter!" Amelia said, before she too stalked off. Draco sneered, and walked off behind her, leaving Harry to wonder what he had done wrong.

It was time for his class, and James was more anxious then he had been when he gave his first class the year before. This had both his son and his daughter in it. He had heard about the incident on the train. It seemed Harry had not liked her much after she pushed him a bit in Diagon Alley, but to let Ron try to grab her. He just could not believe he had done that and had told him off. Harry needed to get himself under control. Just then, the door opened, and Amelia and Draco were the first to step in, followed by the rest of the Slytherins, and then finally the Gryffindors. He waited until they had sat down and then began the lesson.

Amelia was in worse mood after DADA. It had been clear that Potter had been trying to get on her good side, namely by keeping awarding her points for random things, and she did not like it. Apparently, Draco found it funny that she was annoyed for actually doing well. He had earned a slap for that, and it had shut him up rather well. Before long, she had to sit through the History of Magic introduction, and she although she was again given an unreasonable amount of points, she noticed it was for things she actually did. Whatever they were trying to do, it would not work. She was not a Potter, and the quicker they realised it, the better.


End file.
